Dua untuk Satu
by Baskom Sekampus
Summary: Berbagai pilihan untuk merah muda bersaudara. — [ Antologi fanfiksi 6 author; (author's choice) x Kominatos. Various genre, AU/Canon. ]


**Ace of Diamond** (c) **Terajima Yuuji**

Antologi kolaborasi 6 author di bawah nama **Baskom Sekampus** ini dibuat demi asupan pribadi (khusus arsip Kominatos-centric), bukan komersiil. Semoga mampu menambah vitamin Y bagi para pembaca!

* * *

.

.

.

 **[ Dua untuk Satu ]**

 **{** _Berbagai pilihan untuk merah muda bersaudara_. **}**

 **Author's choice x Ryousuke & Haruichi**

 **Contents** : Koushuu | _Miyuki_ |  Kuramochi | _Furuya_ |  Yuuki | _Narumiya_

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

* * *

 **| 1 |**

 **{ Okumura Koushuu x Kominatos }**

( _Alternate Universe_ )

Panda Dayo — id: 5563457

* * *

Koushuu memandangi kedua anak nyasar tadi yang dipungutnya sementara. Keduanya memiliki ciri fisik nyaris persis, untung Koushuu masih dapat membedakannya.

Okumura Koushuu adalah salah satu penyihir yang tinggal jauh di dalam hutan semenjak perburuan penyihir merebak. Mau tak mau ia harus menyelamatkan diri agar tak tertangkap.

"Kakak, aku lapar." kata bocah yang sedikit lebih kecil.

"Nanti kita akan kembali." jawab satunya dengan senyuman, sembari mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa masuk ke hutan?" tanya Koushuu penasaran. Mengingat hutan ini jauh dari pemukiman, berarti dua bocah ini yang nekat bepergian.

"Kami sedang mencari jamur untuk dijual. A-aku Haruichi." yang paling muda mengenalkan diri.

"Aku Ryousuke. Seperti yang dikatakan adikku." sambung satunya.

Koushuu membenahi topi penyihirnya yang agak melorot, "Kalau jamur aku punya banyak. Ambil saja." ia lalu menuju rak, tempat penyimpanan jamur dan memberi beberapa yang besar untuk mereka dalam sebuah buntalan.

"Ini."

Haruichi tampak begitu gembira. Ryousuke bernafas lega, mengetahui tujuan mereka telah tercapai.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Haruichi?" sang kakak menoleh pada adiknya.

"Kenapa kalian begitu terburu-buru, hm?" Koushuu sedikit tersenyum.

"Kami harus menjualnya." Haruichi menjawab. Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah pintu pondok tempat tinggal penyihir ini. Tapi, bahkan bergeming sama sekali.

Haruichi masih berusaha membuka pintu sekuat tenaga. Ryousuke berkeringat dingin, ia menyadari ada yang salah saat melihat penyihir itu menyeringai dan bergumam pelan,

"Sup manusia mungkin enak juga."

.

.

.

* * *

 **| 2 |**

 **{ Miyuki Kazuya x Kominatos }**

( _Alternate Universe_ )

Amber Reina — id: 2116457

* * *

Kazuya sedang tebar pesona saat Ryousuke nepuk pundaknya pelan. Kazuya menoleh, ia takjub dengan penampilan Ryousuke yang – ehemgantengehem – berbeda dari biasanya. Satu kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kazuya adalah, "Wow, wow, wow." Oke, itu tiga kali. Pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya sangat cocok. Ditambah aura seme yang menguar tajam. Apa? Barusan Kazuya bilang apa? Ryousuke sangat seme. Ah, ia cuma kebawa suasana. Padahal ngeles itu.

"Ah, rupanya Pangeran sendirian saja. Tidak punya pasangan, ya?" cibir Ryousuke.

Kazuya manyun. Nyesel sudah muji dia tadi. Mau balas, enggak bisa. Akhirnya Kazuya buang muka. Tadinya mau melipir ke kerumunan cewek semok binti bahenol yang lagi cekikikan di bawah tangga, tapi enggak jadi. Kazuya takut digrepe-grepe. Kazuya ngayal terlalu jauh. Kelamaan bareng Ryousuke juga bukan ide bagus. Yang ada digaremin mulu.

"Kebetulan sekali, ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu." Ryousuke seenak udel ngomong, padahal Kazuya enggak merhatiin.

Kazuya cuma bilang, "Hah? Apa tadi? Maaf aku enggak denger." detik berikutnya kepala Kazuya ditoyor. Kazuya meringis.

"Sikapmu jelek sekali sebagai seorang pangeran."

Tuh, kan. Kazuya digaremin lagi. Ini bukan masalah status. Tapi Ryousuke emang lebih tua dari dia. Oh, ayolah. Kazuya cuma pengen kabur dari situ. Kazuya merasa diliatin dewa kematian. Babehnya liatin tajem banget, bikin Kazuya keringetan. Gawat, kalo ia enggak segera deketin cewek, bakalan mati betulan, pikir Kazuya lebay.

Radarnya diaktifkan untuk mencari yang pas diajak berdansa. Ia juga sampe turun ke lantai dansa cuma buat nyari pasangan dansa sejatinya. Perjuangan Kazuya berat. Ia rela dicolek-colek orang enggak dikenal, baik dicolek cewek, ataupun cowok. Perjalanan Kazuya terhenti di depan pintu masuk. Kedua mata Kazuya melebar lalu dikucek sampe merah. Ia enggak percaya dengan apa yang disuguhkan di hadapannya. Bibir adalah yang pertama kali Kazuya lihat. Bibir kecil berwarna merah muda yang terseyum. Lalu wajah yang juga kecil tapi sepertinya enak disentuh, dan rambut yang juga bewarna merah muda, sangat familiar. Tapi Kazuya tidak peduli. Ia betah banget liatin sampe mulutnya kebuka. Satu kata yang mewakili perasaannya, 'terpesona'.

"Lihat apa kau?" Ryousuke tiba-tiba nongol di depan muka Kazuya.

Kazuya kaget lalu mundur. Sejak kapan Ryousuke ngikutin?

"Aniki!" si pemilik bibir asoy tadi hampirin mereka berdua. Kazuya enggak tahu Ryousuke punya adik semanis ini.

Saat pertama kali Kazuya menjabat tangannya, enggak mau dilepas. Tangannya juga kecil dan halus. Tapi itu enggak berlangsung lama karena dengan teganya, Ryousuke nabok tangan Kazuya dengan keras. Siapa namanya tadi? Haruichi?

Haruichi ketawa saat Kazuya digaremin Ryousuke. Kazuya ngelirik Haruichi yang sekarang lagi senyum. Uh, senyumnya memang manis. Lebih manis dari madu yang pernah dimakan Kazuya.

Punggung Kazuya terasa seperti disengat listrik. Perlahan kepala dan bahunya menoleh ke belakang. Ia masih diperhatikan babehnya. Ia sempat lupa tadi gara-gara Haruichi ini. Kemudian terbesit pikiran enggak baik di kepala Kazuya. Dia emang bukan anak yang gampang nurut juga, sih. Jadi dia mau buat onar sekalian. Kazuya dengan sok laki ngulurin tangannya ke hadapan Haruichi.

Haruichi bingung. Tapi yang nerima uluran tangan Kazuya justru Ryousuke. Gelagatnya, Ryousuke ngerti kalo Kazuya mau ngajak Haruichi dansa. Baiklah, Kazuya sudah membuat keputusan. Tangan Ryousuke ia genggam, kemudian tangan Kazuya yang bebas menarik tangan Haruichi.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa memilih. Jadi, maukah kalian berdansa denganku?"

Ryousuke melemparkan senyum mengejek, Haruichi tersipu, para tamu undangan yang tercengang, dan babehnya Kazuya melotot. Sedangkan Kazuya menyeringai senang. Pesta cari jodohnya malam ini akan sangat menarik.

.

.

.

* * *

 **| 3 |**

 **{ Kuramochi Youichi x Kominatos }**

( _Canon_ )

shinraa — id: 5603872

* * *

Sejatinya tak ada satu kata pun yang dapat Youichi gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan situasi yang tengah dialaminya ini. Entah sial atau justru sedang ditimpa anugerah yang luar biasa indah; Youichi harus terjebak dalam belukar hati yang perlahan menggerus kewarasannya.

Youichi bukanlah orang yang akan sukarela menjerumuskan diri dalam kepingan _puzzle_ yang tiap-tiapnya serupa angkasa. Luas. Tak punya ujung. Ia tak punya sayap untuk menilik masing-masing kepingnya.

Dirinya juga bukan orang yang sesuka hati akan menjadikan seseorang—atau apapun—yang sekiranya dapat ia jadikan kambing hitam. Tidak, ia tak serendah itu. Meski ada begitu banyak pertanyaan (atau pernyataan? Youichi tak mampu membedakannya) yang berepetisi dalam pikirannya.

 _Kalau saja aku tak di sini._

 _Kalau saja aku berhenti bermain_ baseball _._

 _Kalau saja aku …_

… _tak pernah bertemu dengannya._

Dan di tiap frasa itu, Youichi akan menggelengkan kepala, lalu mengumpat diri sendiri. Lantas ia akan mengubur dalam-dalam semua kata yang bergema di kepala. Entah sadar atau tidak, dirinya akan mengelak rasa sakit yang belakangan ini bercokol di dadanya.

Tak ada gunanya mengutuk takdir. Bahwa setiap pengandaian itu hanya perisai yang ia ciptakan untuk menghalau kenyataan.

Ah, tidak. Tak ada sedikit pun penyesalan untuk tiap detik yang berdentang seiring dengan detak jantungnya. Dari keinginannya untuk terus menyimpan _mitt_ -nya, keputusannya untuk melangkah pergi ke Tokyo, hingga tekadnya untuk tetap bertahan sebagai _shortstop._

Meski kemudian semua itu mengantar Youichi menemui enigma hidup yang telah disiapkan sang Takdir untuknya.

Kominato Ryousuke adalah bab pertama dalam lembar teka-teki napasnya. Rasa kagum yang awalnya Youichi pupuk dalam hati perlahan namun pasti telah menumbuhkan dirinya menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Rasa itu terus memberontak, seolah tuli pada cacian yang tak henti diucapkan Youichi.

Maka di akhir tahun pertamanya di tanah Tokyo, Youichi telah tunduk pada rasa asing yang sudah lama merongrong batinnya.

Satu kuncup sakura pertama kali berbunga dalam dirinya. Kominato Ryousuke adalah penyebabnya. Dan Youichi sekalipun tak pernah melisankannya.

* * *

...

* * *

Jika setelahnya ia tak henti mengatakan bahwa ia telah cukup lelah dengan satu eksistensi bernama Kominato Ryousuke, maka agaknya takdir ingin sedikit bermain-main dengannya. Satu bab saja tidak akan menarik untuk menulis kisah tentang seorang Kuramochi Youichi, barangkali begitu pikir sang Takdir sembari ia mencelup tinta hidup dalam lembar napas Youichi.

Di awal tahun keduanya di Seido, paragraf pertama dari bab keduanya telah dimulai.

Namanya Kominato Haruichi. Dalam sekali lihat saja, banyak orang akan tahu bahwa anak ini telah menjadi bagian dari hidup Ryousuke. Dan Youichi sejak saat itu (sadar atau tidak) akan membandingkan tiap gerak-gerik Haruichi dengan si sulung Kominato.

Youichi tak pernah percaya pada karma. Namun nyatanya karma itu sendiri yang enggan bersabar hingga memutuskan untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya pada Youichi.

Maka di pertengahan tahun keduanya di Seido, tak lama setelah mereka memantapkan diri untuk maju di Koshien, satu kuncup sakura kembali mekar menemani sakura yang lain dalam diri Youichi.

Youichi diam saja, tak sampai hati untuk memetik salah satunya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menangkup dua sakura itu hati-hati.

Ia menyimpan keduanya. Entah sampai kapan. Mungkin hingga angin cukup kuat berhembus untuk menggugurkan mereka yang tergolek apik dalam rengkuhan Youichi.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ryou- _san_ … aku mencintaimu."

Di malam sebelum upacara kelulusan Ryousuke, Youichi telah memutuskan untuk membuka genggamannya dan memberikan salah satu sakura itu pada Ryousuke.

Mereka berdua tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan Seido—bukan tempat yang romantis untuk mengucap afeksi tapi yang Youichi pedulikan hanya keinginannya untuk melisankan seluruh rasa yang telah lama berdiam diri dalam batinnya. Di hadapannya, Ryousuke hanya menaikkan alis dan bibirnya tak henti membentuk kurva.

"Kenapa baru sekarang, Kuramochi?"

Youichi mengerjap, sedikit tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Ryousuke. "Kenapa sekarang? Tentu saja karena aku men—"

"Kau menyukai adikku."

"R-Ryou- _sa_ —"

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran tapi jelas aku tidak buta, Kuramochi."

Kedua tangannya mengepal, sedetik pun ia tak mengalihkan atensinya dari pemuda di depannya. "Aku tidak—"

"Oh, mungkin kautak ingin aku hilang dari kehidupanmu lantas kau mencoba menjeratku dengan pernyataan cinta? Agar kau sedikit pun tak merasa sakit, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, Ryou- _san_." Youichi kian erat mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Karena ia sendiri pun tahu—namun terus saja menepisnya; bahwa tiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Ryousuke adalah benar.

Bahwa Youichi tak ingin melepas begitu saja sakura pertama yang telah mekar sempurna.

"Cinta itu kata yang sangat kuat, Kuramochi. Jangan coba kaugunakan untuk menghancurkan dua hati sekaligus."

Ryousuke masih melengkungkan bibir ketika ia berbalik pergi, melangkah jauh meninggalkan Youichi. Sedikit pun tak bisa Youichi terka emosi yang tersirat dari parasnya. Ryousuke tak mengucapkan satu pun kalimat perpisahan.

Malam itu, di lembar terkahir bab ketiga dalam jurnal detak jantungnya, sakura pertama yang telah lama Youichi rengkuh, akhirnya gugur. Ia pergi, tak menyisakan satu pun kelopaknya untuk dapat Youichi genggam.

Dan air mata pertama setelah kekalahan Seido dengan Inashiro, kembali menetes.

* * *

...

* * *

Hari ini, genap sudah tiga tahun telah ia habiskan di Seido. Tawanya tak berhenti semenjak upacara kelulusan selesai, bahkan ketika Sawamura menabraknya dan enggan melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi melingkari tubuh Youichi.

Ia berusaha melepaskan diri sembari kedua matanya menyusuri tiap entitas yang berdiri di sekelilingnya. Lalu ia menemukannya.

Sosok itu berdiri agak jauh dari keramaian. Ia menoleh dan segera mendekati Youichi setelah ia menepuk pelan pundak Zono. Dan Youichi merasa, satu sakura yang tersisa kian lebar mengembangkan kelopaknya.

Jarak mereka terkikis dan Youichi membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, You- _san_."

Youichi melepas rengkuhannya dan memilih untuk menatap kedua mata itu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan padanya. Ada sesuatu yang belum ia sampaikan padanya.

Namun satu tahun lalu, Youichi telah membulatkan tekad. Bahwa setelahnya, ia tak akan membiarkan satu sakura yang tersisa ini pergi. Bahwa ia akan menyimpan rapat-rapat sakura yang tersisa agar ia tidak gugur dibawa angin.

Bahwa selamanya perasaan itu akan terkubur bersama hari demi hari yang terlewat dalam hidupnya.

"You- _san_ … Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin You- _san_ katakan?"

Youichi mengerjap. "Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Haruichi mengernyit dan Youichi merasa bersalah karena sampai saat ini pun ia tak bisa jujur pada seseorang yang selama dua tahun menjadi partnernya.

"You- _san_ yakin?"

"Ya." Youichi tersenyum tipis. Kedua matanya memilih untuk tidak lagi menatap dua iris magenta di depannya. " Terakhir kali aku mengatakannya, aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga."

"Tapi aku bukan Aniki."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Haruichi tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Youichi, menggenggamnya lembut. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di antara You- _san_ dan Aniki. Tapi percayalah, Aniki tak pernah meninggalkan You- _san_. Aku pun tak akan meninggalkan You- _san_."

"Kurasa kau tidak mengerti, Haruichi." Youichi mencoba melepas genggaman tangannya namun Haruichi kian erat menggenggamnya.

"You- _san_ yang tidak mengerti. You- _san_ dan Aniki selama ini telah menyakiti diri sendiri. Kumohon berhenti dan ayo saling berbicara."

"Haruichi, aku tidak bisa. Ryou- _san_ —"

"Aku yakin Aniki juga akan senang berbicara dengan You- _san_ lagi." Dua mata Haruichi menatap iris coklat Youichi lembut. Suaranya semakin lirih terdengar namun genggaman tangannya tak juga mengendur. "Bukankah hal seperti itu bisa dibicarakan baik-baik?"

"Kau tidak akan menyerah sampai aku setuju, bukan?"

Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Youichi. Ia menghela napas panjang. Harusnya ia tahu Haruichi sangat keras kepala—bahkan mungkin melampaui Ryousuke.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat dan ia bisa merasakan kegelisahan Haruichi yang menunggu jawabannya. Youichi lantas tersenyum.

Barangkali ia bisa mengatakannya sekali lagi. Barangkali sakura itu akan berbunga sekali lagi.

Ia menatap Haruichi dan senyumnya kian mengembang.

"Ya, kita akan bertemu dengan Ryou- _san_."

Paragraf terakhir dari bab keempatnya seluruhnya berisi seberapa erat rengkuhan Youichi pada Haruichi dan lirih 'terima kasih' yang sempat ia bisikkan padanya.

* * *

...

* * *

Seminggu setelahnya, bab kelima dari jurnal hidup seorang Kuramochi Youichi diawali oleh berbunganya kembali sakura yang telah gugur kala ia duduk menikmati secangkir kafein bersama dua orang yang selama ini telah mengisi hatinya.

Hari itu, Youichi kembali memulai musim seminya bersama dua sakura yang ia rengkuh dalam kedua tanggannya.

Dan selamanya tak akan ia biarkan sepoi angin pun mampu menanggalkan kelopaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **| 4 |**

 **{ Furuya Satoru x Kominatos }**

( _Alternate Universe_ )

Remah-Remah Rengginang — id: 6016438

* * *

Haruichi melihat sendiri kakaknya jatuh ke sungai saat itu. Tenggelam tanpa perlawanan beku air bulan Desember. Positif meninggal entah karena membeku atau kehabisan napas. Hanya menangis menyaksikan tubuh kakak tersayang menjauh yang bisa Haruichi lakukan. Sungai seharusnya membeku sempurna. Sungai seharusnya tidak retak saat Haruichi belajar _ice skating_.

Berhari-hari menangis dan ditenangkan mama, tapi memori Ryousuke meninggal karena Haruichi terus berputar.

Pertengahan Desember waktu malam Ryousuke baru pulang sekolah. Haruichi yang libur seharian melihat kakak tercinta menaruh tas di atas kasur bangkit dari kebosanan dengan senang. Haruichi menyambut Ryousuke, "kak, Haruichi bosan, main _ice skating_ yuk," dengan tampang melas yang membuat Ryousuke iba. Ryousuke instan mengiyakan—wajah iba Haruichi tidak pernah mendapat tolakan Ryousuke sekalipun, sesuai prediksi si bungsu Kominato.

Ryousuke hapal jenis-jenis wajah iba Haruichi—yang mana kali ini bertema kesepian. Belakangan, klub _baseball_ di SD Ryousuke memulangkan para anggota klub lewat dari pukul 16.00. Beberapa minggu lagi akan ada turnamen dan Ryousuke merupakan anggota tim cadangan. Ryousuke baru lima bulan mencoba-coba daftar ke tim _baseball_ dan sudah mendapat kehormatan kaus bernomor punggung 18. Ryousuke mencintai _baseball_ dari masa pra-sekolah, tapi baru kelas dua semester dua ini ia baru mau mendaftarkan diri ke klub _baseball_. Ryousuke tidak mau mengecewakan pelatih yang telah memercayainya. Biar banyak cemooh dari para senior abal, Ryousuke pantang menyerah berlatih mengayun tongkat _baseball_ hingga malam menyapa. Ryousuke bangga dirinya cukup hebat sekarang, tapi suka sedih melihat adiknya kesepian. Biasanya Ryousuke pulang dari klub pukul 17.00. (Seharusnya sih 15.00 tapi kan, Ryousuke suka latihan individu sampai lupa waktu.) Sekarang pulang bisa sampai jarum jam ke angka 20. Tidak heran jikalau Haruichi kesepian—bocah itu memiliki teman bisa dihitung jari sebelah tangan, sih.

Angin rajin berkeliaran pada malam hari. Ryousuke memasangkan Haruichi kecil baju panjang tebal yang ditutupi jaket tebal, topi, syal, dan celana panjang—oh juga jangan lupa sepatu seluncuran.

Jarak rumah ke sungai beku tergolong dekat. Mudah saja meminta izin mama untuk bermain di sana. Tangan Ryousuke digandeng erat tangan Haruichi dengan riang. Senandung lagu anak-anak keluar dari mulut Haruichi membuat Ryousuke ikut bergumam mengikuti nada.

"Ayo Haruichi jangan jadi penakut," Ryousuke meluncur duluan sesampai di sana. Ejekkan penakut tiada henti ia lontar melihat adiknya gemetar menginjak es tipis—oh ayolah, esnya tidak serapuh bayangan Haruichi kok!

Haruichi menelan ludah. Ia yakin sewaktu ayah mengajarkan _ice skating_ ia lancar-lancar saja meluncur bebas, tapi kenapa saat ia mau pamer di depan Kak Ryousuke kakinya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar? "Kakak, tolong aku," air mata Haruichi nyaris tumpah. Kakinya bergetar grogi. Tubuhnya kaku di bibir sungai.

"Astaga, Kakak kira kamu sudah bisa main, Haruichi." Ryousuke mendekati Haruichi. Kedua tangan Ryousuke memegang Haruichi. Pelan-pelan Ryousuke mengajak Haruichi berseluncur bersama. "Ah, kamu tau kan kakak paling malas mengajarkan anak orang?" Rasa hangat dari telapak tangan Ryousuke perlahan meredakan gemetar kaki Haruichi. Haruichi menunduk memperhatikan setiap es yang dilewatinya. Sang kakak terlalu keren cara berseluncurnya hingga Haruichi tidak mampu memandang wajah si Kominato sulung.

"K-kak?" gagap Haruichi memanggil Ryousuke.

"Hm?"

"Aku mau coba meluncur sendiri." Haruichi melepas genggam tangan Ryousuke. Ryousuke mengangguk.

Jam tangan menunjuk pukul 21.00. Artinya, sudah satu jam dua Kominato bersaudara bermain. Ryousuke duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan sepanjang pinggir sungai. Dari lima menit lalu ia memutuskan berhenti sambil menunggu Haruichi puas main.

Ryousuke berdiri memanggil, "Haruichi," untuk segera berhenti main. Sudah waktunya anak kecil jam segini bobo. Namun Haruichi bukan menjawab, ia malah diam saja di ujung sungai. Ryousuke bertanya dalam hati, ada gerangan apa Haruichi diam? Tidakkah ia berkeingan makan malam atau tidur? Ryousuke menghampiri Haruichi. Namun Haruichi berteriak berhenti keras-keras ketika jarak mereka tinggal satu meter.

Sekarang pertanyaan Ryousuke terjawab. Es yang diinjak Haruichi retak nyaris pecah. "Kenapa kau tidak berteriak minta tolong?" Ryousuke bertanya marah.

"Aku takut berteriak nantinya Kakak marah," Ucapan Haruichi seratus persen benar. Ryousuke tidak menampik. E–hem.

"Kalau Haruichi diam kemarahan Kakak akan lebih parah dari Haruichi berteriak minta tolong." Ryousuke menghela napas. "Kamu liat wajah Kakak, apa Kakak marah saat kamu jujur?"

Haruichi menggeleng. Lega, raut muka Ryousuke melembut. "Baiklah, sekarang kamu terus lihat wajah kakak sambil perlahan maju. Kakak sudah lapar nih belum makan malam," tutur Ryousuke.

Menelan ludah, perlahan Haruichi mengikuti saran Ryousuke. Satu langkah aman. Dua langkah aman. Tiga langkah suara es retak terdengar. "Kakak, Haruichi takut," air mata Haruichi tumpah semakin deras.

''Kamu akan baik-baik saja, Kakak di sini melindungimu. Terus maju, jangan pikirkan hal-hal lain. Ayo, Haruichi pasti bisa." Ryousuke meyakinkan Haruichi. Tangan Ryousuke mengulur siap menerima genggam tangan Haruichi. Haruichi mengangguk.

Haruichi hampir menyentuh kulit tangan Ryousuke, tapi es sungai keburu hancur dan semua berlangsung cepat. Ryousuke berseluncur kilat menarik tangan Haruichi, mengganti posisi Haruichi sebelum Haruichinya tenggelam di sungai dingin. Haruichi selamat, tapi air matanya terus mengalir selama seminggu.

Setahun kemudian Mama mengajak pindah ke Hokkaido. Mama sedih melihat anak satu-satunya menjadi pemurung. Meski si bungsu sebulan dari kematian si sulung sudah berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri tapi, menjadi pemurung bukanlah yang ingin Mama lihat. Pikir mama, Haruichi harus _move on._ Memang berat, tapi hidup terus berjalan. Mana mau waktu menunggu orang yang diam saja? Mama tidak mau Haruichi tergolong orang merugi.

Rumah baru Kominato bersebelahan keluarga Furuya. Keluarga Furuya terdiri dari seorang kakek dan anak kecil seumuran Haruichi—namanya Satoru. Mama mempersiapkan hadiah kecil buat keluarga Furuya dan Haruichi yang harus mengantarkan. Mama memaksa Haruichi berkenalan dengan Satoru. Sebenarnya Haruichi enggan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mamaku iblisku.

Pulang sekolah di tempat baru yang tidak jauh dari rumah, Haruichi bertamu ke rumah tetangga. Sepi adalah satu impresi Haruichi. Sang kakek berwajah tidak ramah tidak ada. Kemana cucunya? Haruichi celingak-celinguk mencari Satoru. Tidak ada. Mungkin masih sekolah. Haruichi akan menunggu Satoru di depan teras. Haruichi duduk melihat ada kursi samping pintu.

"Siapa kau?" Baru duduk, bocah kurus dan tinggi menjulang menyapa wajah Haruichi. Rambutnya hitam dan matanya abu-abu. Persis ciri-ciri Satoru yang Mama sebutkan.

"A-aku Kominato Haruichi, tetangga barumu, salam kenal!"

Sifat pemalu Haruichi muncul ke permukaan. Ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh wajah seperti orang mengantuk mendebarkan jantung Haruichi. Logat Haruichi gagap berantakan. Haruichi menunduk, membiarkan wajahnya yang memerah tertutup poni.

(Haruichi bertanya-tanya mengapa wajahnya memerah.)

"Dan kau?" tanya Furuya Satoru, lagi.

Haruichi ke rumah Furuya sendirian. Ia yakin seratus persen tidak mengajak siapapun—lantas, kepada siapa Furuya bertanya? Ke dirinya? Lagi? "Aku Kominato Haruichi, telingamu tidak tuli kan, Furuya?" jawab Haruichi.

"Oh, Kominato Ryousuke." Haruichi diabaikan. Dalam hati Haruichi menandai Furuya Satoru sebagai orang gila. Meski tidak menerima kenyataan Ryousuke meninggal, akan tetapi akal waras Haruichi masih jalan dan tiada mungkin Ryousuke sedang di samping Haruichi. Ryousuke sudah bahagia di surga!

Furuya tidak gila seperti yang dipikiran Haruichi. Ryousuke memang selalu ada di sebelah Haruichi. Selalu mengikuti dan memastikan Haruichi sehat dengan tubuh transparannya. Ryousuke sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa ke alam kubur, tetapi bersama Haruichi, menjaga Haruichi dari dekat tanpa kewajiban seorang Kominato Ryousuke membuat Ryousuke senang. (Apalagi, sekarang, ada yang bisa melihatnya. Ryousuke akui, setahun di bumi gentayangan tanpa ada manusia yang mampu melihatnya membuat Ryousuke sedikit kesepian.)

"Aku bisa melihatmu, baik adikmu maupun dirimu, bagiku kalian berdua cantik," Furuya bermonolog, lagi. Haruichi sedikit gagal paham maksud Furuya, tapi jantung Haruichi mulai berdetak anomali.

"Oh, aku tidak bercanda. Kelak setelah dewasa, aku akan melamar kalian berdua," Raut Furuya berubah serius.

"F-Furuya, kakakku sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu, m-masa kamu mau menduakanku dengan orang yang tiada?" tanya Haruichi.

Haruichi ingin menghancurkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Bisa-bisanya, dia menerima lamaran bocah yang baru dikenalinya, yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya pula. Tuhan, maafkan Haruichi telah asal terima anak orang karena bagus rupa. Jangan beri Haruichi azab, Tuhan.

"Tidak apa, Haruichi. Aku jago membagi kasih sayang." Furuya pamer jempol ikut-ikutan Ryousuke memanggil Kominato bungsu dengan Haruichi. "Jadilah istri keduaku, Kak Ryo sudah oke jadi istri pertama. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **| 5 |**

 **{ Yuuki Tetsuya x Kominatos }**

( _Alternate Universe_ )

garekinclong — id: 4770598

* * *

"Ukh, bau apa ini?"

Tetsuya selaku mahasiswa tanpa alat transportasi pribadi, sehingga kesehariannya selalu dimulai dengan menaiki bus pagi, merasa tersindir mendengar keluhan seseorang.

Dirinya yang tak kebagian tempat duduk—bus pagi bukan bus patas, apalagi bus travel, sehingga berdiri sambil tangan mengenggam tali pegangan bus pun sudah biasa—melirik ke arah bawah dimana ada seseorang di dekatnya duduk di kursi sembari menjepit hidung menggunakan jempol dan jari telunjuk.

"Baunya menyengat. Kutebak parfum Kasablanqa,"

Ujung alis tebal Tetsuya menukik ke bawah. Mahasiswa itu yakin, bahwa 'bau menyengat' yang dimaksud itu bau miliknya. Mengingat tadi pagi ia menyemprotkan parfum kebesaran hadiah ulang tahun dari temannya, tanpa ragu. Tetsuya memang tak begitu suka aromanya, tapi rasanya sulit untuk membuang kado dari teman.

Dengan segenap hati dan lirihan doa 'aku pasti mampu menjalani hidupku yang berat seperti menahan bau parfum menyengat ini', Tetsuya tak mempermasalahkan parfum pembawa polusi udara ini lagi.

Namun, semuanya berubah ketika seorang penumpang bus berkomentar jujur.

"Maaf, baunya terlalu menyengat, ya?" Tetsuya mulai membalas komentar, berpikir untuk mengakhiri penderitaan hidung seluruh makhluk hidup. Kepalanya agak menunduk, namun sesekali guncangan pada bus membuat dagunya menabrak ubun-ubun si penumpang tersebut.

"Ternyata kau? Maaf kalau asal bicara, tapi baunya benar-benar mematikan," si penumpang—atau penumpang rambut merah muda bermata sipit itu mulai merespon balik, sambil menengadah.

Padahal keluhan teman-temannya yang lain tak Tetsuya pikirkan, namun begitu orang yang baru pertama kali ia lihat berkomentar, rasanya Tetsuya perlu mengganti merk parfumnya sesegera mungkin.

"Bisa beri saran merk parfum yang tak menusuk hidung? Aku buruk dalam memilih, dan parfum ini pun hadiah dari temanku," dagu Tetsuya kali ini menabrak dahi si penumpang rambut merah muda itu lagi. Jari-jari Tetsuya refleks mengusap dahi orang itu, "maaf. Sakit, ya?"

"Tidak apa. Hmm... aku lebih suka parfum Bellacio, mungkin bisa kau coba?"

Guncangan kesekian kali, namun bukan dagu lagi yang menabrak dahi. Melainkan bibir Tetsuya.

"Ah, maaf. Namamu siapa?" tutur Tetsuya, mengusap dahi si rambut merah muda kembali. Kali ini ia mengusap agak lama karena bibirnya meninggalkan kecupan singkat yang tak disengaja.

"Kominato. Kau?"

"Yuuki. Terima kasih atas sarannya."

"Bukan masalah."

Seusai turun dari bus pagi, Tetsuya menyempatkan diri mampir di minimarket dekat kampus demi membeli perbekalan parfum. Sampai di rumah, ia akan mengemas kembali parfum Kasablanqa, dan menggantikannya dengan Bellacio.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Uuuh, Bellacio,"

Sontak saja Tetsuya menatap sumber suara.

Beberapa hari setelah pemakaian rutin Bellacio, meskipun baunya masih menyengat hidung—setidaknya agak mendingan daripada Kasablanqa—Tetsuya kaget saat menaiki bus pagi, ada orang yang mengeluh mengenai parfumnya, _lagi_.

Tolonglah. Tetsuya sudah berusaha untuk mengubah wangi parfum yang menempel pada tubuhnya, sekarang ia harus menerima protesan kali kedua?

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Tetsuya berani bertanya dengan merendahkan bahunya pada orang yang duduk di dekatnya itu—demi memperjelas lawan bicara yang Tetsuya tuju.

"Maaf, apa parfumnya menyengat?"

"Ah? Ma-Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menyindir—"

Oh. Ada perbedaan antara pengeluh yang lalu dengan pengeluh yang sekarang. Yang lalu secara terang-terangan mengakui, yang sekarang secara malu-malu mengakui.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menerima pendapat orang. Dan aku mendapat saran dari orang untuk mengganti parfumku menggunakan ini, jadi aku mengikutinya sekaligus coba-coba. Tapi sekarang, karena kau berkata begitu..." Tetsuya berhenti bicara karena giginya bertemu dengan dahi lawan bicaranya—karena guncangan, tentu saja.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud—" ucapan 'si pengeluh' dipotong saat Tetsuya mengusap dahi sang lawan bicara, spontanitas yang ia lakukan seperti tempo hari. Bedanya, usai Tetsuya mengusap, pipi sang lawan bicara jelas menampakkan rona merah.

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa," suara berat Tetsuya mengudara, "sebagai gantinya... apa kau punya saran merk parfum lainnya?"

Kali ini hidung Tetsuya menabrak bibir lawan bicara. Sungguh, apakah bus pagi ini doyan melewati polisi tidur, melewati banyak jalan berlubang, atau suka mengerem mendadak demi menambah penumpang? Tetsuya agak kesal karena tiap hentian rem, pasti bagian tubuhnya menabrak bagian tubuh penumpang lain. Paling parah jika bibirnya yang mengenai orang. Ia perlu mengusap sampai bekas kecupannya hilang.

"Kupikir... tidak perlu? Uhh, aroma tubuh maskulinmu saja sudah cukup..."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu—"

Kala Tetsuya hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, sang kernet bus meneriakkan nama lokasi turunnya. Mau tak mau, Tetsuya harus mangkir dari sini.

"Ah, aku Yuuki. Kalau kau?"

"...Kominato."

Begitu kakinya menapak pada aspal jalan, Tetsuya baru sadar jika nama orang itu sama seperti nama orang yang lalu, pun surai merah muda mereka berdua. Janggalnya, kedua gestur mereka berbeda.

Apa mereka berdua ada hubungan satu sama lain?

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Kominato?"

Dua orang pada tempat duduk berbeda—sebelah kiri dan kanan—menoleh bersamaan pada Tetsuya yang berdiri di antara mereka.

"Yuuki- _san_ ," keduanya sama-sama menyahut, lalu saling pandang.

"Ternyata kalian bersaudara? Pantas saja rasanya tidak asing," Tetsuya mencoba bergurau walau berakhir garing, "maaf, tapi aku tetap memutuskan untuk memakai Kasablanqa. Jika sudah habis, baru ganti lainnya."

"Kenapa tidak berhenti pakai parfum saja, Yuuki- _san_? Toh wangi maskulinmu lebih..."

Kominato rambut bob setengkuk menutup bibirnya untuk bicara lebih lanjut.

"Lebih apa?" Tetsuya mendekatkan kepala, kebiasannya saat berbicara di transportasi umum demi memfokuskan pembicaraan.

Ujung kemejanya ditarik dari sisi berlawanan. Tetsuya menoleh ke arah kanan, dimana Kominato mata sipit pelakunya.

"Lebih menggoda, maksud Haruichi."

Tetsuya menatap Kominato mata sipit dengan aneh, menuntut penjelasan tanpa bicara langsung—raut mukanya benar-benar sudah menunjukkan keheranan.

"Tahu, tidak, Yuuki- _san_? Jauh sebelum kau mengenakan parfum itu, kami berdua sudah terangsang dengan bau maskulinmu."

Pelototan kaget membuat Tetsuya menoleh kanan-kiri secara bergantian. Kali ini meminta penjelasan dari dua orang yang bersangkutan.

"Maksud kalian... apa...?"

"M-Maksud kami," Kominato rambut bob setengkuk malu-malu bicara, "bisa tidak jangan pakai parfum lagi?"

Tetsuya melupakan segala materi perkuliahan yang sempat ia hapalkan pagi buta tadi. Digantikan dengan ingatan singkat yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Kominato satu, dan dirinya dengan Kominato dua.

Selama 'sentuhan fisik' tidak sengaja itu terjadi, apa mereka berdua juga terangsang di samping bau tubuh menyengat?

Mereka gila!?

Tetsuya berpikir keras sampai merasa paha kanan dan kirinya dipegang masing-masing satu tangan.

"Jangan ikut terangsang, Yuuki- _san_."

Semburat merah tak mampu Tetsuya sembunyikan lagi. Lantas, saat berusaha melepas dua cengkeraman itu, hentian rem mendadak menurunkan keseimbangan tubuh. Tetsuya oleng, punggungnya didorong dari belakang—dan sekujur tubuh jatuh telungkup.

Oh, tidak. Tetsuya mampu merasakan dua pasang mata tajam tengah memandang pantatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **| 6 |**

 **{ Narumiya Mei x Kominatos }**

( _Alternate Universe_ )

Reasta — id: 6815967

* * *

Haruichi kecil terlihat sangat bersemangat memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Haruichi sekolah TK. Di umurnya yang keempat tahun ini, tentunya hal ini adalah hal yang baru baginya.

Kakaknya –Ryousuke– tengah menunggunya di depan pintu. Setelah mengikat simpul tali sepatunya, ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah kakaknya, menggandeng tangan kakaknya lalu mereka beranjak pergi ke sekolah Haruichi –sekaligus tempat kerja paruh waktu kakaknya–.

 **...**

Begitu sampai di depan pagar sekolahnya Haruichi langsung mendatangi Eijun –tetangganya– yang diantar oleh kakeknya. Mulai hari ini ia resmi menjadi murid di TK Seido, di tingkat nol kecil, dan bersama Eijun tentu saja.

"Eijun- _kun_!" suara khas anak kecil terlontar dari bibir mungil Haruichi.

"Huwah, Harucchi! Sini-sini!" membalas dengan kelewat bersemangat, Eijun melambai-lambaikan tangannya –padahal jarak antara dia dan Haruichi hanya kisaran sepuluh meter saja–.

Begitu tepat berada disamping Eijun, Haruichi menyunggingkan senyum lebar, lalu mengajak Eijun masuk ke dalam kelas, diikuti anggukan bersemangat dari sang lawan.

Ryousuke yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakang Haruichi dan Eijun tersenyum kecil kala melihat kedua bocah kecil itu berinteraksi.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Bel berdering, menandakan waktu istirahat tiba.

Dengan semangat empat lima, Eijun menggaet lengan Haruichi untuk keluar kelas, di belakang mereka Satoru, Hideaki, dan Shinji mengikuti.

Begitu sampai di halaman TK, mereka mulai berpencar dan mencari mainannya masing-masing.

Awalnya hal itu berjalan lancar, Haruichi terlihat asyik kala menaiki ayunan yang ada di halaman ini. Namun tiba-tiba datang seorang Narumiya Mei –yang satu tingkat di atas Haruichi yaitu tingkat nol besar– dan menarik lengan Haruichi untuk segera menjauh dari ayunan yang ada.

"Hei, ayunan ini milikku, kenapa kau seenaknya mengambilnya?!" Mei mengomel, jari-jari mungilnya menunjuk sang ayunan.

Para murid lain memusatkan atensinya pada Haruichi dan Mei. Mata bulat Haruichi sudah berkaca-kaca–sang empu sedang berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya–.

Sebagai guru pendamping Ryousuke lekas saja bertindak, berjalan kearah Haruichi dan Mei, lalu mulai berjongkok –menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua bocah itu–.

"Mei- _kun_ , ada apa?" Ryousuke berusaha bertanya dengan nada selembut yang ia bisa, dan jelas senyuman khasnya masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Wajah Mei ditekuk kusut, "Anak ini," ada jeda untuk mengganti arah jari-jari mungil milik Mei untuk menunjuk Haruichi, "mengambil ayunan milikku Ryousuke!"

Kali ini, simbol kekesalan mulai terlihat di kening Ryousuke, "Ryousuke- _sensei_! Mei- _kun_ tolong lebih sopan! Dan _sensei_ melihat dari tadi Haruichi- _kun_ memang sudah bermain dengan ayunan," suara Ryousuke sedikit meninggi. Kening Ryousuke mengernyit, tanda heran.

"Biar saja! Lagipula kau cuma guruku 'kan?" Mei mengulurkan lidahnya –mencoba meremehkan–, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi ini 'kan ayunanku! Kenapa harus dia yang memakainya?!" Ryousuke mengelus dadanya, berusaha sabar terhadap bocah kurang ajar macam Mei.

Mei menatap Haruichi sinis, perlahan bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun dari mata anak berambut merah muda itu, "A-a-aku minta maaf," Haruichi berkata dengan lirih dan sedikit tergagap, punggung kecilnya bergetar.

Refleks tangan Ryousuke mengelus puncak kepala Haruichi, "Hush, sudah-sudah tidak apa-apa..." lalu berucap pelan dan mengulang-ulang ucapannya bagaikan hal itu adalah mantra ampuh untuk meredakan tangisan Haruichi.

"Mei- _kun_ , tolong minta maaf pada Haruichi- _kun_." Ryousuke masih berbicara dengan mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya.

Bibir Mei membentuk lekuk menurun, "Ryousuke kau curang! Kenapa kau membelanya?"

Ryousuke menghela napasnya kasar, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Mei pelan, "Karena Haruichi- _kun_ tidaklah salah, jadi sekarang minta maaflah."

Perlahan tangan kecil Haruichi terjulur dan meraih tangan Mei, masih bergetar kecil–menandakan masih ada rasa takut– tentu saja.

Pipi Mei yang tadinya menggembung kesal kini perlahan mengempis, dan bibirnya membentuk kurva kecil.

"Hmph! Baiklah, karena kau sudah meminta maaf akan kumaafkan." Mei menggenggam tangan Haruichi lembut.

Haruichi mengangguk senang, di sekanya bekas air mata yang sempat mengalir, "Hum, baiklah!" senyum secerah matahari terpapar di wajah manis Haruichi.

Ryousuke yang melihat muridnya sudah berbaikan pun tersenyum tipis, _'Dasar bocah, terlalu labil.'_

"Oh dan juga Mei- _kun_ , kau harus meminta maaf padaku karena sudah tidak sopan lho~" kali ini Ryousuke tersenyum macam iblis yang siap menghukum siapapun.

Lantas saja Mei meneguk ludahnya kasar, "A-ah soal itu..."

Refleks Haruichi tertawa pelan, diikuti koor tawa murid-murid lainnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertikaian antara Mei dan Haruichi. Yang ditertawakan pun akhirnya terbawa arus dan ikut tertawa, melupakan semua masalah yang tadi sempat terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! See you next project!**_

 _Sign_ , **BASKOM SEKAMPUS**

( **Ba** lada **S** adoin **Kom** inatos **S** amp **e Ka** miMa **mpus** )


End file.
